High School Reunion
by DamonSalvatoreisababe
Summary: Damon bullied Elena all throughout their high school years. What if one day, they are reunited at the Mystic Falls High School Reunion. What happens when Elena plays Damon at his own game? Makes him fall in love, and then breaks his heart. Just like he did hers. Find out. AU/AH PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. CRAP SUMMARY.
1. Chapter 1

_Damon Salvatore.  
You are officially invited to Mystic Falls High School Reunion.  
Held on the 24__th__ of November.  
Hope to see you there.  
Kind regards._

Damon smirked at the invitation. Of course he would go. Everybody at school loved him. Everyone wanted to be friends with him. All the girls wanted to be his girlfriend, but unfortunately for them, he already had one. _Oh, how I miss high school._ He thought to himself, the smirk never leaving his face.

"What's that you got there, Damon?" Damon's little brother, Stefan Salvatore, asked him as he walked into the living room.

"It's an invitation to a High School reunion." He said, placing the invitation on the edge of the counter.

"And you're actually going to go?" Stefan wondered.

"Of course I'm going. If there is going to be alcohol and hot girls, then I wouldn't miss it for the world." Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother. Of course he would say something like that. The thing about Damon was that he never changed after High School. Well, his cockiness and ability to get whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted never changed. Let's just say that he's glad he's not wearing the hoodies and backwards caps anymore.

Damon never left Mystic Falls either. Unless it was for vacation or business related. Damon took over his father's company. So he kept the Salvatore name. Stefan didn't want part in it, so he just had a casual job at the Grill until he figured out what he wanted to do with his life. But since Damon was the oldest, he had no choice in the matter. He didn't mind, though. He was wealthy and that's all that mattered to him.

** . . .TVD.**

Elena Gilbert put the invitation that she received in the mail today, in the bin. She didn't want to go to that stupid reunion. She hated that school, more than anyone could ever imagine. Especially _Damon Salvatore_. She couldn't stand the man. And it didn't help that wherever she walked, his face was plastered on benches outside her street. Imagine walking outside of your house, first thing in the morning, only to see the man that ruined your life. She had even considered moving, that's how much she hated the man. But, she didn't have enough money for that so she stayed where she was.

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Incoming Call:  
Caroline Forbes._

"Hello?" Elena greeted after answering the phone.

"Elena, did you get an invitation to the reunion?!" Caroline squealed in her ear. Caroline and Elena had been best friends all throughout high school. Along with their other best friend, Bonnie Bennett. They were the nerdy girls at school, but thank god they changed. Caroline used to have braces because she had a massive over bite. She had short frizzy hair and ears that stuck out like Dumbo. Bonnie had acne and also had braces. She had a few crooked teeth, so they weren't as bad as Caroline's, but Caroline always reminded her that she had clear porcelain skin. Which she did, and both Bonnie and Elena envied. Elena didn't have anything wrong with her physical features. She was just the weird girl who hung out with the weird people.

"Yes, Caroline. And I'm not going." She told her best friend.

"Why not?! Elena, you have to go!" Caroline whined.

"Why do you even want to go? Nobody liked us, Care." Elena reminded her.

"Yeah, but this is a chance to show everyone how much we've changed! Come on, they won't even recognise us. And when they find out who we are, they will wish they never said a bad word." Caroline assured her. Elena considered it for a moment.

"I have nothing to wear. It's in a week." Elena gave in. She wouldn't want to miss Caroline's happy moment of everyone falling at her feet, saying sorry for teasing her.

"Eeep! Okay, we'll go shopping tomorrow. I'll call Bonnie and arrange it!" Caroline squealed, causing Elena to hold her phone away from her ear. Elena hung up after and put her phone down. She did not really want to go to this stupid thing.

Elena walked to her living room, turned the television on and lay down on the couch. She was really tired so it wasn't long until she drifted to sleep.

"_Does anyone know the answer to question six?" The teacher, Mr Tanner, had asked. Elena quickly raised her hand as she knew the answer._

"_Oh my god, Elena is so freaking weird." She overheard one of the girls behind her say. The other girl next to her started giggling. _

"_Have you even seen Caroline and Bonnie? They're such weird-o's!" The other girl laughed._

"_Yes, Elena?" The teacher called out._

"_The answer is that-" She was about to answer, but she was rudely interrupted._

"_Elena Gilbert just farted!" _

"_Lockwood, out of my classroom, now!" Mr Tanner yelled. Elena's face was all read and she just kept her head down for the rest of the lesson._

_Once the bell had rung, she hurried out of class so she could meet up with Bonnie and Caroline to get lunch together. But the second she stepped out of the classroom, someone had tripped her over. Elena pulled all of her belongings together and stood up and carried them under her arm. She began walking, but someone blocked her view. _

"_Elena Gilbert." _

"_Uh, h-hi, Katherine." Elena stuttered. Katherine Pierce was the 'popular' girl at school. She was dating the 'popular' boy, Damon Salvatore. He was the captain of the football team. She was head cheerleader. Clichéd really, but their personality's matched each other's perfectly. _

"_What are you doing standing in my way? This is the fourth time this week, and it's only Tuesday." Her tone alone wanted Elena want to jump on Katherine and rip her lungs out. But she took deep breaths. _

"_I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't m-mean too." Elena looked down. She hated her stutter. It was embarrassing and stupid. She cursed herself for being so shy._

"_Aw, guys! Look at her. She's stuttering. Are you nervous, Gilbert?" Katherine began giggling. Elena's face turned bright red and she walked past Katherine and went straight to her locker._

_The reason why Katherine hated Elena so much was because way back in Primary School, they used to be best friends. They'd do everything together. They'd bring each other lunches from their houses and share them with each other on the playground at school. A lot of people passed them as twins. The only thing keeping them from looking exactly alike was that Katherine had naturally curly hair, whereas Elena had naturally straight. _

_But one day, Elena met Bonnie and Caroline. They stole Elena away from Katherine and she absolutely hated it. So Katherine befriended every mean girl that there was, and they plotted against all three girls. If Katherine's little posse knew about their friendship, Katherine would be thrown in the dirt just like Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were. But she was too scared to even say a word. So she kept her mouth shut. _

"_Hey, are you alright?" Elena looked up and saw _him_. He was staring down at her with a smile on his face. _

"_U-um. Ye-yeah." Elena wasn't sure if he was talking to the right person._ Damon Salvatore _was actually speaking to her. _

"_I know that Katherine is a little rude at times, which is why I broke up with her." Elena stared at him with shock. "I know, I know. Perfect High School Couple and all that, but to be honest? I just want someone normal. No one full on, yano?" Elena just nodded. "Hey, if you're free on Friday night, maybe we can go see a movie or something?" He wondered._

"_Y-yeah! Th-that would b-be awe-awesome." Damon just smiled and walked off. Once he was out of the view, she squealed. She was going on a date with _Damon Salvatore. _Life couldn't get any better than this._

**I AM STARTING A NEW STORY.**

**I haven't completed my other one, but I just got this one in my head and was like, I SHOULD PUBLISH THIS. I really advise every single one of you beauty's to review my story. They mean so much to me, and no one ever reviews. So if you're reading this, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**I will love you forever.**

**And forever for a vampire, is a very long time.  
THUMBS UP FOR ELIJAH QUOTES. **

**DESERVE A REVIEW FOR THAT ONE.**

**GOODBYE, REVIEW. OKAY. **


	2. Chapter 2

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline walked into the Mystic Falls Shopping Mall and decided where they wanted to go.

"I think I just want to go get a drink or something." Elena said. Caroline and Bonnie gave her a 'are you serious? We just got here' look. "I know, I'm just really thirsty. I'll meet you upstairs in twenty." They sighed and just walked off.

Elena didn't really want to go shopping at all. She didn't even want to go to the stupid reunion. She didn't want to see _him_ there. Instead of getting a drink, she walked to the book store. Once she stepped inside, she went straight to the 'romance' section. She'd always been a sucker for romance. She picked up a book, which strangely, had no title. It just had an author, whose name she couldn't even pronounce. She decided that she'd get it, just for the sake of having a new book on her bookshelf. She had 94. Now, 95. She walked to the counter and froze in her footsteps. Outside of the book store was the man she hadn't seen since Prom (aside from the benches in her street).

"Can I help you?" The woman at the counter asked. Elena just shook her head, placed the book down and walked out of the shop. He didn't see her, so she saw that as a massive plus. She hid her face in her hair and walked off.

_Still as gorgeous as ever._ She thought. She mentally slapped herself in the face. She wasn't even allowed to think that after what he did to her.

_Elena waited outside her house for Damon. She didn't really want him knocking on the door, and then her aunt Jenna answering the door and asking questions. She wore her hair down, not like she did at school. She'd always wear her hair up in a ponytail. She was wearing a navy blue shirt, that wasn't what she normally wore at all. It had cut outs and it flared out at the bottom. She was wearing black skinny jeans and mini wedged shoes. She had actually done her make-up and she actually felt normal. Not like the weird kid. _

_Damon had finally arrived at Elena's place and parked right in front of her. "Wow, Elena. You look beautiful." Damon charmed her. She blushed and mumbled a thank you before getting in his car. _

_Elena wanted to vomit. Damon Salvatore was a speed demon. He was the fasted driver she's ever met. He just laughed at her and kept driving._

_They arrived at the movie cinema in less than 10 minutes. She got out of the car and held her hand over her mouth. She wasn't going to vomit, but she felt like it. She felt a pair of arms grabbing her shoulders. "You alright?" he asked. Elena slowly nodded and walked inside the movie theatre with him. They were seeing that some lame action film that she'd forgotten the name of. Damon had literally got down on his knees and begged her to see it. She of course, agreed. It's what Damon had wanted._

_After the film, he decided to go and buy her ice-cream. "I had a really nice night, Elena." He admitted. Elena blushed and nodded in agreement. Damon looked into her eyes and lightly pressed a soft kiss on her untouched lips. Elena was mentally screaming. She had just kissed Damon Salvatore. _The _Damon Salvatore. She couldn't believe it. _

"_I should probably get back home." Elena said quickly. She mentally slapped herself for ruining the moment. Truth is, she didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay with Damon. Forever. _

"_Of course" he agreed and they left. _

_It was a silent car ride home. Elena was smiling the whole way, and Damon laughed at her. Once he dropped her home, he walked her up to her door and he kissed her again. Only this time, for longer than half a second. Elena had never done this, but she followed his movements. I mean, she'd always seen it on television and movies, so she sort of figured how to do it._

_Damon cupped her face with both of his hands and pulled their bodies together. Elena's left hand found its way to Damon's hair and she pulled it slightly. Once they broke apart, she tried to catch her breath. But knowing what she just did made it hard. _

"_Good night, Elena." Elena gave him a small smile and turned around and entered her house. _

Ugh, I hate him. Elena thought. She finally caught up with Bonnie and Caroline and they looked at some more shops together. Elena was having trouble looking for a dress because she was too busy concentrating on something else.

"Earth to Elena!" Caroline's loud voice caught her attention.

"Hm? What?" Caroline and Bonnie both rolled their eyes at her.

"What do you think?" They asked in sync, followed by a giggle.

"It looks good." Elena was the worst person to go shopping with. She just agreed to everything hoping that they'd get it over and done with.

"You're right. It makes my boobs look fabulous." Caroline said, checking herself out in the mirror. Elena rolled her eyes at her. "What? It does!" She whined.

"Look, Caroline. You pick out a dress for me. I'm not really feeling in the shopping mood. I'm sorry; I'm going to go home." She was telling the truth. She wasn't in the mood for shopping. She left out the minor detail that it had to do with the fact that she saw the man that ruined her life.

Caroline didn't mind her leaving if it meant that she could pick out the dress. She just waved her goodbye and went back in the changing rooms to get changed. Bonnie and Elena hugged goodbye and she left.

** . . . .TVD.**

Damon just saw her. Elena Gilbert. Shit, he thought. She is… sexy. He couldn't think of her like that. She was just the weird girl that he played a joke on. The truth was that Damon secretly fell for Elena. But he couldn't admit it, due to him being popular and Elena was the victim of bullying. It started on their first date. Their first kiss. The moment they shared on the porch when he dropped her home. It was… magical. He had kissed many girls, but they didn't mean anything compared to what he felt with Elena. And he knew that she felt it too. It was a weird connection that they shared. He didn't want to end the 'joke' but everyone was suspicious. Elena and Damon shared everything together. They'd often go to an empty park and sat there and spoke about everything. Every drama that went on in their life.

"_So tell me, Elena. What's your mum and dad like? Do they know you're seeing the wonderful Mr Salvatore yet?" Damon asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Elena looked down and frowned. "Did I say something wrong?" Damon wondered aloud._

"_My mother and father died in a car accident when I was fourteen." She admitted. Damon was taken aback. _

"_I'm so sorry Elena, I had no id-"_

"_It's fine. You didn't know." She cut him off. It was silent for a few moments before Elena started speaking again. "I was in the car, you know." She told him. He looked at her, confused. "They were picking me up from Caroline's house. My mother and I, we were fighting. My dad was driving, and when he tried to calm us down, he lost control of the car and we drove off Wickery Bridge._

"_My parent's seatbelts were stuck, but mine wasn't. I was able to get free. But, I couldn't… I couldn't get them out of the car. I couldn't save them. And every single day, I think to myself that it's my fault. If I hadn't of argued with my mother then it would have been okay." Elena was crying. She couldn't even try to hold back her tears. Damon pulled her into a hug and wiped her tears away, although more just continued to fall out._

"_My mother was murdered when I was twelve." He spoke up. Elena broke out of the hug and looked up at him with nothing but sorrow and sadness in her eyes. "And I watched it happen." He looked down as he said it. "It was a normal day at the Salvatore residence until we got a knock on the door asking for Mrs Salvatore. When my mother walked to the door, they shot her instantly. Said something about my father owing them money. So they wanted revenge on him not paying it in time." He was able to stop himself from crying, but as soon as Elena touched his face, a tear fell. _

"_I'm so sorry, Damon." She said apologetically. Damon let out a humourless laugh and stood up. _

"_We should probably get going. It's getting late." He said, looking at his watch. Elena stood up soon after, but no one made any other movements. _

_Elena stepped closer to Damon, pulling his face inches away from hers. She placed a kiss on his lips and suddenly, all their problems were forgotten. The kiss got deeper and their bodies were pressed together. They had gradually moved back onto the ground, and Damon was hovering over Elena. Damon's hands ran up Elena's shirt and back down again. Damon's mouth moved onto Elena's neck and he was placing kisses all over it, sucking gently leaving small love bites. Elena couldn't help but moan. _

_What was even happening? She thought. She had never experienced this, ever. She was pulled away from her thoughts when Damon had cupped her breasts through her shirt. _

"_Damon, stop." She breathed out. Damon had stopped, but he had a somewhat disappointed look on his face. "It's a bit soon…"She said. "Sorry." She said apologetically and hid her face in her hands._

"_Don't apologise, Elena!" He said, pulling her hands away causing her to look at him. "It's okay." He said, smiling._

Damon thought about that memory all the way home. He couldn't get her face out of his mind. How did she get so beautiful? He thought. He shook his head and stepped inside.

"Guess who I met today." Were the first words that Damon heard from his brother's mouth.

"Elena Gilbert." Stefan replied.

"Who's Elena Gilbert?" Damon asked stupidly. Stefan rolled his eyes at him. Damon copied his movements. "Okay, fine. What'd she have to say?" He asked.

"That she was really excited to see you." Stefan said.

"Really?" Damon chirped up. Stefan nodded. "Wow… I mean, I didn't think she would after-"

"After you slept with her and made her a laughing stock. Yeah. I heard all about it." Stefan replied. Damon scoffed.

"So you heard the whole story, huh?" He asked.

"I heard enough." Stefan replied, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I doubt that." He smirked.

"She's a nice girl, Elena is." Stefan said, picking up a glass and pouring water into it. "Very pretty." He said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Don't go near her." Damon said defensively.

"Too late. She asked me to be her date to the reunion. See you there, brother." Stefan sculled the rest of his drink and placed the cup down and walked off. Damon felt anger all throughout his body. His brother cannot go to his reunion.

** . . .TVD**

_Dear Diary.  
I met a guy today. His name is Stefan Salvatore. Yes, he is related to Damon Salvatore, AKA the man who I rant about every single day in this diary. But, he's different. He made me smile the second he introduced himself. I know not to get too close to him. But I just want to be his friend at least. I could set him up with Caroline… They'd be pretty cute together.  
No…  
I just thought of a bad idea. It's so bad, I can't even believe I thought of it.  
I could of used him for revenge. But could I do that to Stefan? He was so kind to me. No, no. I can't. I have a better idea…  
I'll play Damon at his own game._

**THIS WAS SUCH A BAD CHAPTER, I'M SO SORRY.  
BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS THE REUNION. OOOH. AND DAMON AND ELENA WILL EXCHANGE WORDS.  
HEHEHEHE. SO EXCITED. **

**I'M SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH DRAMA AND PEOPLE AND ALL THAT. BUT REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS TO KEEP GOING. BECAUSE, I LIKE REVIEWS. I GOT TEN REVIEWS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER. THAT'S THE MOST I'VE GOTTEN ON A FIRST CHAPTER. HOW SAD. :( **

**BUT PLEASE REVIEW. THEY MAKE ME HAPPY.**

**I'LL UPDATE IF I GET AT LEAST 5. PLEAAASE. **

**BYE. **


End file.
